


Cards and Criminals

by Pass_Me_The_Vodka



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aunt & Uncle Avengers, Avengers Family, Bisexual Peter Parker, Domestic Avengers, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Major Original Character(s), Multi, POV Original Character, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Pietro Maximoff is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Clint Barton, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Protectiveness, Superfamily (Marvel), Teen Peter Parker, The Avengers Need a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pass_Me_The_Vodka/pseuds/Pass_Me_The_Vodka
Summary: Peter Parker has everything going for him. He has both Aunt May and the Avengers, his friends are finally hooked up, and being Spiderman has never been more fun. Even Flash seems to be going easy on him. But a new criminal has hit the streets, and a new crush has hit him.Bailey Sanchez knows the power of misdirection better than anyone, as both a street magician and a thief. But between dealing with a vigilante hero and a crush on a boy from his new school, maybe he's the one getting distracted.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Original Male Character(s), Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 10





	1. Beginning Author's Note

I'm sorry, no chapter yet, but I just wanted to share this story. It has my favorite things for a Marvel fic: Spiderman, domestic Avengers, original characters, snarky ex villain Loki, and more. Go check out my other story, A Wizard's First Chance!


	2. New Kid... Living Under a Rock?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll be switching perspectives each chapter. Peter's point of view, then Bailey's, then Peter's... You got it. Peter doesn't meet Bailey in this one. Even though there is a flashback from Bailey's point of view at the beginning of the chapter, I'm considering this as from Peter's perspective since that's what is happening current time.  
> ♠♥♦♣ means switching perspectives or coming back from a flashback. Also I use an online translator because I, unfortunately, am not good at languages. Sorry.

"I'm home, Mamá," Bailey called, closing the door behind him. He didn't expect Madre to be home yet. He heard a muffled groan coming from Madre's office. "Mamá?" He called worriedly, rushing to the room, not hesitating to throw the door open. Bailey's eyes watered in shock and horror at the sight. "Mamá!" He cried, kneeling in front of her barely conscious form. Bullets were embedded in the walls, Madre's desk had been flipped, and it was likely that whoever had done this had stolen something, but all Bailey cared about was the bleeding body on the floor.  
"Bailey?" She croaked out. She reached up and caressed his face, smiling sadly. I don't think I'm gonna make it-"  
"Don't say that Mamá, I'm calling the police, they'll know what to do. You're gonna be okay," he sobbed out. Scrambling for his phone, his hands shook as he turned it on.  
"Call your Madre." Mamá's voice was surprisingly steady and her face was stern, and Bailey didn't think before obeying. He put the call on speaker.  
"Bailey? What's going on? Are you alright?" Bailey sobbed into the phone, trying to form words.  
"Come home... Mamá's hurt... Help," he managed to get out. The sound of a car accelerating drew his attention.  
"I'm on my way. What happened? Put Mamá on the phone." Bailey could only comply. "Maria, are you okay? Where are you hurt?"  
"Elizabeth," Mamá said, smiling. Bailey tried to stop the bleeding with his sweatshirt, but it was much too much, and the blood soaked through quickly. "I got shot in the stomach. Cariño, I'm dying... I love you..." Mamá's voice started to fade, and Bailey started to panic.  
"Maria!" His Madre cried into the phone. "Stay with me, please, stay on the phone, keep talking-" Mamá hung up. Bailey tried to take the phone back, but Mamá shook her head.  
"I love you Bailey. My sweet cariño... You've grown into such a wonderful young man. Goodbye..."  
A few minutes later, Bailey's Madre burst in. But it was too late. Her already tear stained cheeks were again flooded with grief.  
"Bailey, you must go." Bailey whipped his head up, shocked. His Madre rushed to the desk. Unlocking one of the drawers, she almost sighed in relief. "Here, take this," she said, shoving a box into his hands, "and go. This is 20 thousand dollars. American money. Run away, as far away from here as you can. Be careful." She drew him into a hug.  
"But-"  
"Use the back entrance. Find El Contrabandista. Sneak away to America or somewhere even farther. But don't get caught."  
So Bailey Sanchez ran. Six thousand dollars and several death threats from a human smuggler later, he was on his way to New York.  
And he was absolutely terrified.

♠♥♦♣

Peter tried not to groan as Flash came around the corner. School had just ended, and Peter was supposed to be at Avengers Tower soon. Flash would certainly enjoy making him late, especially since Peter had been avoiding him for most of the day. But to his surprise, Flash only shoved him into the lockers once before passing him.  
"You're lucky I have somewhere to be, Penis," he called back. Oh, okay. Still same old Flash.  
Peter nodded almost subconsciously, then bolted out the door, not wanting to take any chances. He scanned the crowded parking lot for Happy's sleek black car, but only saw it once quite a few cars cleared out. He jogged towards it.

"Hey Happy! How was your day? Did you get to do anything fun?" Happy grunted, although the small smile on his face was pretty clear.  
"Get in, kid." Peter complied with a cheeky smirk. As usual, he told Happy all about his day. And as usual, Happy didn't say much in reply, but he listened to Peter fully.  
"Bye Happy! Have a great day!" Peter rushed off before Happy could reply. Happy chuckled to himself.  
"You too kid," he said, driving off.  
"Hey Baby Spider! It's a good thing you named yourself 'Spiderman' instead of after a cheetah or something, because you really are too slow." Pietro had popped up behind him again as he got off the elevator, and Peter almost didn't flinch this time. "What, you didn't see that coming?" Peter fake pouted.

I'm  
"Cousin Pietro! I'm not THAT slow! You just have super speed!" Pietro rolled his eyes and sped Peter to the common room. The first time Pietro had done that to Peter, the teenager had thrown up, but now he was used to it.  
Clint was sitting on the couch watching the news. Peter hopped over the back of the couch, landing next to him. Clint fell off the couch.  
"Jesus, Peter, what the hell?" Peter shrugged.  
"Sorry Uncle Clint." Peter continued to watch the news, which had a mugshot of a blonde woman.  
"Illegal immigrant to Mexico, one major drug boss, Elizabeth Taylor Sanchez was arrested today. Her spouse was found dead in the apartment, shot by a rival gang, while her recently adopted son has not yet been found. The police suspects him of running away from her toxic influence. She has not spoken on the matter, but -" The t.v. abruptly shut off.  
"Hey, we were watching that!" Peter and Clint yelled simultaneously. Pietro just sighed in relief. Tony smirked.  
"Too bad. Whoever is down to the car last won't get ice cream!"  
"Ice cream?!?" Clint, Peter, and Pietro exclaimed.  
Needless to say, they all got ice cream, mainly because Tony refused to believe he had lost.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bailey meets Peter. Also, I'm going to be basically recreating the school with new teachers, new schedules, etc. because I haven't been able to watch Far From Home and I don't want to look it up in case I get spoilers.

After training as a pickpocket for 6 months under a friend of his Madre's, Bailey was ready for the ultimate challenge. He and his mentor Douglas thought of everything, covering every possible illogical statement with forged papers and system hacks. Bailey repeated his cover story over and over in his head as he got ready. Because this was probably going to be the hardest thing he had done in a while. No, he wasn't about to rob someone blind. No, no breaking and entering. Not spray painting the side of a building either.  
Bailey was enrolling in an American public school. And not just any public school. Midtown. The high school for genius rich kids. Bailey had jokingly entered a contest be get into the school... And he won.  
He never expected to win. Bailey wouldn't have done it if he thought he would win. He was perfectly content sleeping in a 'borrowed' apartment with Douglas and stealing like no tomorrow. But of course, he had to enter that stupid essay contest. Oh well. Bailey would still be doing those things, just on a different schedule.  
"Hey Bullshit, you ready for school? Don't wanna be late on your first day," Doug called from the kitchen. Bailey smiled fondly at the stupid nickname. His initials were 'B.S', and ever since Doug had figured that out, their friendly bickering had intensified. Truth be told, Bailey didn't think of Doug as very much older than him, even though he was almost twice his age.  
"Yeah, I'm ready Dogface. Don't get us arrested while I'm gone, yeah?" A strange noise that Bailey took as an affirmation sounded, and Bailey shrugged on his backpack. "Bye, bitch!" He laughed as Doug made a wounded sound, then climbed out the window. Dropping to the ground, he emerged from the alleyway with a huge smile on his face. Even if he had a new annoying schedule, he was still excited. In Mexico, he had always been a loud, outgoing dude. Living as a pickpocket, he had to control the urge to bring attention to himself. He would finally be able to make friends his age.  
Getting to the school on time was easy. In fact, he was early because of a couple shortcuts he chose to take. Bailey walked into the Administration office, a smile still stuck on his face, though more subdued and nervous.  
"Um, excuse me? I'm new and I need a schedule. My name's Bailey." He said to the man at the front desk. Bailey read the plaque on his desk: Mr. Zwolinsky. Wow, was that a mouthful. Mr. Zwolinsky typed something into his computer.  
"Ah yes. Mr. Sanchez. Here you go. I would suggest getting someone to show you all your classrooms before you start your day. Hope you enjoy your first day." Bailey smiled warmly. Though Mr. Zwolinsky was direct, he wasn't as cold and uncaring as most people he knew.  
Bailey left the office, heading to Chemistry. He had never really liked any type of science, but he wasn't bad at it. What he was more worried about was first impressions.

"Mr. Sanchez! Our new student! I'm Ms. Kinley. Once everyone arrives, would you like to introduce yourself?" Bailey nodded slightly. Ms. Kinley was very enthusiastic, and attentive, and talked very, very fast. He had just walked through the door, for Pete's sake! "While you wait, why don't sit right there, next to Ned?" He nodded again, then sat down next to the boy, who was drawing and not paying attention to his surroundings.  
"Hi. I'm Bailey." Ned looked up and smiled.   
"I'm Ned. Are you new?" Bailey nodded, running a hand through his hair. "Cool. Did you get in through the essay contest that was on the news?"  
"Yeah. But wanna know something? I actually entered it as a joke."  
"No way dude! You must be as smart as Peter or something. Peter's my friend, and he got in through a big science fair about a year ago. He has this class after us though. You can meet him at lunch." Suddenly Ned looked a little nervous. "I mean, only if you want to sit with us of course, you probably don't, it's okay-"  
"Dude! Of course I'll sit with you guys." Ned's whole face brightened. The bell rang, and Bailey realized that the rest of the class had sat down. Ms. Kinley gestured for him to come up, and he did, a smile on his face.  
"Hi, my name is Bailey Sanchez, I'm 16, and I've been homeschooled my whole life up until now." The class seemed very disinterested, which made Bailey feel a lot less nervous. He took his seat next to Ned again. When Ms. Kinley started talking, however, his smile slipped. This was going to be a long day.

After Chemistry, English, and Algebra, Bailey was definitely ready for lunch with Ned and his friends. Ned was in none of his other classes, and even though English wasn't bad, Algebra made him want to bang his head against a wall.  
"Bailey!" Ned called out to him. Bailey walked over and sat across from Ned and a brown haired boy who was pretty cute. "Bailey, meet Peter. Peter, Bailey."  
"I like your hoodie," Peter said, his face a bit red. Bailey beamed at him.  
"Thank you." His hoodie was black with red roses all over, and he was glad to see that the only comments on his 'feminine' style were positive. "So... Has anyone seen the new Star Wars movie yet?"


End file.
